The tainted angle
by Heartless-and-Suicidal
Summary: This has the same start as 'My Cute Kitsune Angle' but it gose in a different direction, I couldn't chose between the 2 Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

My cut crimson kitsun angle

Ichigo: MUTTON (sinning like with opera)

Emoko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. STOP. WITH. THE. GOD. **DAMN**. MUTTEN!! You have been going on about mutton for three fucking DAYS!!

Every1 else: sweat drop

Uka: Has someone given her chocolate? (Only just come)

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL!? You… you gave me a god damn heart attack… are you related to Kakashi-sensei?

Uka: …there's a possibility but, it is highly doubtable…

Naruto: Smart ass

Ichigo: But he is _my _smart ass. And what a fi—(Uka covers my moth)

Uka: Enough please… or I will not whispers in my ear

Ichigo: (speaks really fast) Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or any other characters bye bye runs of to the Uchiha mansion with Uka and looks my door

Prologue

_A small thre__e year old girl cradled her mothers head as his breathing became shallow and forced. There was no dough that his lung had collapse as well as the few broken ribs he had received protecting here._

"_Naru-chan. –pant- get –cough- got to the garden safe house. –gasp- your father should be there waiting." He wheezed folding his blood stained wings over his body._

_She searched franticly for something to stop the bleeding. "Mummy, mommy, please don't die mummy. I need you. Please mummy. Daddy needs you too."_

_It was to late his chest had stopped moving and his skin paled. "MUMMY!!"_

_She wanted to stay but she needed to go. __She started running in the direction of the garden. Most of the castle was on fire and she was dodging the falling rocks for her life._

_She had lost count of time how long she had been running. She though is had been about half an hour._

_She tripped when she heard a howl of pain. She stood still for a moment before she yelled._

"_DADDY!!" She ran in the direction of the calls of pain and distress._

_As she approached she was greeted by the sight of some_**thing**_ standing over her father…_

_She glanced at it; it was clearly a demon, but what. She noticed then it had ten tails._

"_D... dad… DADDY!? DADDY WHAT IS THAT THING!?" She asked watching as she father changed into his demon form to fight it._

"_Naru, where is you mother… where is he!?" She looked to his terrified daughter. Her blue slitted on the brink of tears. He realised his mate was dead. He then made the single worse mistake of his life. "I've lost what is most precious to me. I don't want to live in a world without Arashi." He stopped his attack._

_There was a tremendous chuckle from the being he was fighting. Its dark voice boomed. "How foolish of you Kuubi-baka. You're now going to die leaving yours and your mate child to die by may hand. May her blood shall be on your shoulders."_

_The last sight he had was his daughter, looking terrified and abandoned. His head was hacked of his shoulders. His blood spared of Naru and the demon before her._

_She broke down. She was covered in her mother and fathers blood, and before his death her father had, indirectly, disowned her. _

_She could stop her tears even as the older demon approached her. She waited for her death, but it never came. She looked up, standing before her was a women, no… the demon, her ears and tails were barley visible thought the smoke, but as she approached her, there were humans, demons, spirits even angles following her and surrounding Naru._

"_Kit, I am going to show you some sympathy. I will let you life but if anyone is to find out just _**what **_you are… we will be the least of your troubles… Bakamono among Bakamono."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naru shot out of her hospital bed… _Wait hospital?_

She was bandaged and clean, she looked at the calendar. It happened a week ago. She had been asleep all that time? Better yet… where was she?

Ichigo: YAY!! My first story started!!

Uka: Please remind me to calm her down like that more often. (Looks VERY scruffy. Kukuku… I had Fun)

Itachi & Sasuke: radiating killer intent DON'T TOUCH OUR SISTER AGAIN!!

Ichigo: Onii-san, aniki I practicly… um, well it was more on my part than his. PROCLAME TO THE WORLD UCHIHA'S ARE BORN HORRNY… but whats Emoko's excuse?

Emoko: HAY!! starts running at me with a sowed.

Naruto: R&R Please.


	2. Authors note

Dear reader:

As much as you must have come to either A. Hate me for not updating in 3 year or B. Forgotten any of my stories exist I'm posting this author not to tell you my reasons for not doing so.

When I was writing and posting the stories my laptop and charger blow, I then forgot how to even add a story/chapter to fan fiction and so couldn't add an author's note. I forgot about my stories for a while, and just recently looked back at them, I shudder in disgust at not only mu spelling and grammar errors but also at my over done and feeble plots. As such I have decided to put my miserable stories up for adoption and will try and re-write something presentable as well as understandable.

I hope that any reader I have can... well not forgive me but understand that while I was 15 at the time, and should be fully capable of at least a basic story I am dyslexic and am now in college, going on to university, hopefully, with the maximum grades, so as to not expect a lot from me as that will be my main focus.

If any wish to have my stories and want to know where my story was originally meant to go I will gladly tell you, then you can decided to change it in any shape or form you wish, but if you are going to keep my oc's, though you can replace them with your own, I ask that you credit me so as if I use them in another fic I won't have too many flames.

Sincerely

Heartless_and_Suicidal


End file.
